A Brush with the East India Company
by Takada Saiko
Summary: Captian Jack Sparrow had a brush with the East India Company some time before where he recieved his pirate's brand. What happens when some of his old captors come looking for him? Sequal to Love's Curses and Love's Blessings
1. Default Chapter

Title: A Brush with East India Company  
  
Title: Saiko  
  
Disclaimers: I've got ten bucks now.... Not for long though, with gas prices the way they are.  
  
A/N: This is part of a series I'm writing. I really don't know if this could be read as stand alone, because I haven't written it yet. I'd suggest you read "Love's Curses and Love's Blessings" before reading this, but you can dive in here if you'd like. All I ask is that you review. It's like a drug really, I come in and go strait to my computer to check for reviews. Someone really should start a group to help review addicts. Nah....  
  
A/N2: I really don't know that much about the East India trading company. I tried to do research, but I can't really find anything online. I do hate when my stories are inaccurate, so if you see something way off, please let me know, or if you know where I could get info on how they handled piracy and all that good stuff. Thanks very much!  
  
Chapter One: Alls fine and Dandy Until Unwanted Guests Arrive  
  
"You alive under there?" Ana Maria asked as she pulled Jack's hat from his face. She'd walked out onto the deck of the Black Pearl to see her captain lounging on some boxes, rum bottle in hand and hat pulled over his face. He made a face as the Caribbean sun met his eyes.  
  
"'m sleepin', Ana," he grumbled.  
  
Ana Maria smiled at this, taking a seat next to him. "Lazy."  
  
"Relaxing. Yer the one that said I should be restin'."  
  
"I did indeed, but I never said out on deck."  
  
"I relax better on deck, luv, you know that."  
  
Ana Maria shook her head slowly and leaned up against him. "Your mother said she and Richard were going to stay in Port Royal a while."  
  
"Aye."  
  
"You really should at least attempt to work things out with her."  
  
Jack raised an eyebrow. "I should work things out with a lady who stood by and watched as 'er own father 'ad 'er husband 'ung? I people think I'm crazy."  
  
Ana whacked him on the shoulder, attempting to frown but unable to hide a glint of amusement out of her eyes. "You looked nice at Will and Elizabeth's wedding."  
  
"Thanks very much," he answered, grinning at her as well. "You, luv, looked beautiful. An' I'm not exageratin'. Don' look at me like tha'!"  
  
"Sorry," she laughed when she realized she was glaring.  
  
"Cap'n!" one of the sailors called. "Ship aproachin', sir! I can't make out 'er colours!"  
  
Jack stood from his resting spot and squinted into the setting sun. "East India Company," he growled. "Why on earth would 'ey be approachin' us like tha' I wonder...."  
  
"Think they recognize this ship?"  
  
"I'd hope not, luv."  
  
Ana's eyes traveled down Jack's arm to where his sleeve was left open to help with the heat of a summer's day, and where it also showed his pirate's brand. Jack never talked very seriously about his encounters with the East India Trading Company, but she knew that even through all of the joking and making light of it, something had happened there that made him wary. "Did they give you any of your scars?" she whispered.  
  
"Hmm? A few," her captain answered, distracted.  
  
Ana reached down to his wrist and took hold of it, her fingers brushing across his brand. "Did it hurt?"  
  
"'course it did, luv. You try getting' branded like cattle and tell me if it 'urts, eh?"  
  
"I think I'll avoid that."  
  
"You'd best." He looked at her to see she'd turned away after that comment. "C'mon, luv, I'm sorry. I didn' mean for it to sound like tha'. I'm just trying to figure out why they're comin' our way."  
  
"What are your orders, Cap'n?" the sailor called to him.  
  
"We're flying under a British flag?"  
  
"Aye."  
  
"Keep things calm as possible, make 'em think we're nothin' more than a merchant vessel. I don' wanna mess with 'em today, savvy?"  
  
"Aye, sir."  
  
"You well enough to fight this battle?" Ana Maria asked quietly.  
  
"I may 'ave to be, luv."  
  
"And if you're not?"  
  
Jack smiled tightly. "Then I won' be, but I'll be fine."  
  
"How are you so sure?"  
  
The smile turned to a grin. "Luv, I'm Captain Jack Sparrow, savvy?"  
  
Ana shook her head slowly. "Aye, savvy."  
  
-------------------------------------------  
  
Luck did not shine on Captain Jack Sparrow that day. As he turned the Pearl away from the approaching ship, it followed his movements. They were too close to outrun her, and things were about to get very troublesome very fast.  
  
"They look like they wan' to board, Cap'n," the sailor said.  
  
"Let 'em," Jack answered with a grin. "We'll make 'em sorry they set eyes on the Black Pearl." 


	2. ch2

Chapter Two: Stop Blowing holes in my ship!  
  
A/N: I tend to reread my the chapter I've written before sitting down and writing the next one.... Just a habit of mine, really. Anyway, stupid me doesn't seem to know the difference in "Title" and "Author" Yeah.... I fell dumb... Oh! And have you noticed that both of these stories so far have started out with sleeping and rum..... Hmmm.....  
  
-----------------------------------  
  
"They look like they wan' to board, Cap'n," the sailor said.  
  
"Let 'em," Jack answered with a grin. "We'll make 'em sorry they set eyes on the Black Pearl."  
  
--------------------------  
  
The battle was fierce, he had to admit. The East India Company seemed to know exactly who they were after.  
  
"'ello, Jack Sparrow."  
  
Jack turned to see the person behind him. He had recognized the voice even before he saw the face. "'allo. Nice of ye to drop by, Anderson. 'ope you won' stay long."  
  
Jack's cutlass struck Douglass Anderson's sword and the two shoved off from each other, standing a couple feet away. "It's been quite a while, Sparrow. I was hoping you'd come to visit us."  
  
"Not very likely, but thanks anyway."  
  
"Very likely," Anderson responded, motioning to behind Jack.  
  
The pirate captain risked a glance to see a man holding Ana Maria. Jack kept his face neutral. "What makes you think I'm goin' to come quietly jus' because you 'ave 'er?" He turned a careful glance towards Ana Maria, trying to read her expressions. "Anyway, 'ow do ye knew she's a pirate, eh? She has no brand."  
  
"We'll fix that," Anderson said with a grin. "You didn't have one either before our first little meeting, did you, Sparrow?"  
  
Jack tensed, his mind reeling for an escape rout. Most of his crew had been rounded up, the fight was over, and he and Ana Maria were at gunpoint from several different directions. "All you want is me, eh?"  
  
"Aye, but the lass will come as well. Your crew is free to go, only because you didn't attack first."  
  
Jack shot Gibbs a look. The elder man nodded, as if understanding the silent command to not do anything.... at the moment, of course. The opportune moment would soon present itself.  
  
"Come along now, Sparrow," Anderson said as he took Jack by the shoulders, leading him. He bent down so he was right in the captain's ear. "Wouldn't want her to go through what you did, would you?"  
  
"Son of a-"  
  
"Such language, in front of a lady, Sparrow! I thought even you had more manners than that."  
  
"Not like you'll treat 'er as a lady," Jack growled back.  
  
"We'll see, Sparrow."  
  
The crew from the opposing ship led the Pearl's captain and first mate over and tied them tightly in chains.  
  
"Fire at will, gentlemen," Anderson called out.  
  
The sound of the cannon made Jack's eyes go wide. "Stop blowin' 'oles in me ship!" he yelled. "You said you'd let 'er go!"  
  
"I will, Sparrow, because I'm a man of my word, but we can't have them following us, can we? That'll be all gentlemen!" He turned back to Jack, suddenly right in the younger man's face. "Don't like it so much when you're not the one invading people's space, do you? The nearest port is Port Royal, they'll make it that far. Don't worry about your ship, Sparrow, she'll fair much better than you. Unless of course our pirate hunting commodore out of Port Royal gets to them before they can leave."  
  
Jack thought about this. He and Norrington had signed that agreement that the Pearl could dock in Port Royal if needed, as long as they kept other pirates out of the area and didn't loot any of the merchant ships in the area herself. So his ship was safe, but with all likelihood they would gather up the whelp and his new wife there and come after them. Jack frowned. That wouldn't do at all, them putting themselves in danger for two people.  
  
"Jack?"  
  
The pirate captain turned to his first mate. "What is it, luv?"  
  
"What all did they do to you here?"  
  
Jack shuddered slightly. "Not somethin' I wanna think about right now, luv. Let's just focus on getting' outa 'ere, savvy?"  
  
TBC  
-----------------------------  
  
Sorry for the short chappy   
  
Thanks very much for reviews!  
  
Kungfuchick: Why is that good news that it stopped? Is it mad at you so it won't talk to you? Aww... that'd be sad. :grins:  
  
LaVieSansAmour: I'm fast when I have time, and I've had some time lately. I'd probably write more if I weren't studying for my ACT exam. Stupid thing.... I'm taking it tomorrow though, so it'll be out of my way and I can write even faster! Wohoo!  
  
Savvy-rum-drinker: Oh of course I'm going to hurt Jack again! He's my favorite, and you can always spot Saiko-chan's favorites by seeing who gets hurt the worst..... twisted, ne? Anyway, hope you enjoy! 


	3. ch3

Chapter Three: Stories Untold  
  
-------------------------------  
  
A/N: I'm not going to dedicate a chapter to him, because I think that would be kinda strange, but just wanted to say that I'm thinking about the Reagan family today. I really wasn't very politically aware when he was president, but I've learned so much in the past few days about him and I have a very high respect for him. Makes me proud to be American :) Just felt like I should make some comment since today's the funeral.  
  
----------------------------------  
  
Ana Maria's eyes opened slowly, sleep falling away from her even slower. She started to stretched and then realized she was in chains. Her mind brought about the recent happenings. "Jack?" she called out, realizing that he had been there when she had fallen sleep. Was he still there? Had they taken him somewhere? "Jack?" Her voice became slightly panicked. 'This is what happens,' Ana Maria scolded herself. 'This is what happens when you fall for someone like 'im. Why can I never learn my lessons?'  
  
"I'm still 'ere, luv," Jack's voice reached her ears. He shifted closer to her so that his presence was noticeable. "Dun' worry, luv. I won' leave ya."  
  
"But they might take you."  
  
Jack blinked a couple times, banishing the sleep from his own eyes. "Ana Maria, luv, I dun' think I've ever 'eard you talk that way. Wha's matter? Afraid?"  
  
"Don't taunt me now, Jack Sparrow."  
  
"'m not. 'm bein' serious."  
  
"You? Serious?"  
  
"Now who's tauntin'?"  
  
She smiled as she leaned over, her head resting on his shoulder. "Love makes people think crazy, I guess."  
  
"Yeah..."  
  
"Like lettin' them take ya because of me."  
  
Jack smiled and kissed the top of her head. "Aye, luv, somethin' like that."  
  
"Yer still 'urt, Jack."  
  
"I know that. You know that. They don't. Let's keep it tha' way, savvy?"  
  
"Aye." Ana relaxed against him. "Jack? Will you tell me about your first run in with these people? The real story, Jack."  
  
"'m not sure I remember it too well, luv." He paused tilting his head back. "Not sure I want to remember it too well."  
  
"You don' have to remember much. Just basically what happened."  
  
"I suppose it was 'bout twelve years ago. I was eighteen, had just become captain of the Pearl."  
  
"You were eighteen and captain all ready?"  
  
Jack grinned. "'course, luv. I was meant to captain the Pearl. She's my freedom, you see. I'd die without 'er and she without me."  
  
Ana Maria looked away slightly. She felt, at times, that she were in competition with the Black Pearl for Jack's love. "Aye, I suppose Barbossa and the rest of them just disagreed with Fate, eh?"  
  
Jack tensed. "Tha' was low, luv," he mumbled. He tugged back the sleeve of his shirt, showing his brand to her. She'd seen it, of course, but never very close. "I've 'eard 'em say that most of the time 'ey'll brand a pirate on 'is forehead." Jack grinned slightly. "'ey told me when 'ey did it tha' people'd be more likely to see it 'cause I use me 'ands too much to talk."  
  
Ana Maria couldn't help but smile at his comment. She reached a shaky hand to the mark on his right arm and ran her fingers along it. "It's like how they mark cattle.... That's not right."  
  
"An' they're the ones tha' are 'spose to be right, eh?"  
  
"Ironic."  
  
"Very." He pulled back the sleeve off his left arm and twisted his arm around so Ana Maria could see the scar. "I don' remember 'ow I got it. After a while you learn to let yer mind drift so it doesn' 'urt as much. It 'urts when you come back, though."  
  
Ana Maria ran a finger along the scars. "Jack...." It was hard for her to see, and it must be hard for him to remember. She was torturing him with it.  
  
"We're not done," he said with a forced smile. "You wanted to know, I'll show ya." He pulled back his shirt. She'd seen the bullet wound scars before, much like his other scars, but now she shuddered. "We were fighting on the Pearl. Swords, no guns. I was young 'n foolish. I thought I'd won when I knocked 'is sword from 'is 'and. Didn' know 'e 'ad a gun on 'im. Shot me twice, close range. I fell overboard."  
  
"Jack please stop," Ana Maria whispered. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to bring up these memories."  
  
"Sure ya did, luv."  
  
Ana Maria had no real comeback for that. She had brought it up. She had begged for the stories. She hadn't meant to hurt him with it, so she sat in silence. Not that it helped, but at least he hadn't continued.  
  
-------------------------------------  
  
"Will?"  
  
Will Turner looked up from his place in his shop. James Norrington stood at the door. "What can I do for you, Commodore?"  
  
"I thought you'd like to know the Pearl docked in the port a few hours ago."  
  
"Ah? I'm surprised Jack isn't here yet."  
  
"You won't be seeing him."  
  
Will's eyes narrowed. "What on earth do you mean by that?"  
  
Norrington's shoulders drooped the tiniest bit. "Apparently the Black Pearl had a brush with East India Company."  
  
Will froze. "Oh my word...."  
  
"They took Captain Sparrow and his first mate. Nothing's been heard of them since day before yesterday. I thought I might warn you, there's not much chance of seeing your friend again."  
  
TBC  
  
--------------------------------  
  
A/N: Sorry for the short chapters, I've been studying today. I've got the ACT tomorrow during the morning, so I won't update until later in the day, more than likely if at all. Wish me luck and for those of you who pray, please pray. I'll need it.......  
  
-----------------------------------  
  
Thanks very much for reviews  
  
Queen-Misift-01: Thanks so much! I love getting energetic reviews! Makes me want to write when I know people like my stuff :grins: Wow! Eleven exams? Good grief.... What on? Finals? Poor you. Good luck!  
  
Kungfuchick: Yeah, poor Ana. You should apologize to your computer! It has feelings too ya know. :)  
  
Meowface: yay!  
  
Spoofmaster: And more to come! Don't worry, I tend to write several chappies to fics 


	4. ch4

Chapter Four: The Real Reason You're Here  
  
A/N: The ACTs are done! I will NEVER take that again after today. I nearly died.... That is such a blasted LONG test! Thanks for those who offered prayers for me today! Or even just thought about me! Much much thanks! It was greatly appreciated! Especially since I was day dreaming about the next chapter in between testing times.... And even during testing, but SHH!!! Don't tell my parents that, savvy? :grins:  
  
-----------------------------------  
  
"They took Captain Sparrow and his first mate. Nothing's been heard of them since day before yesterday. I thought I might warn you, there's not much chance of seeing your friend again."  
  
"Nothing?" Will asked, his voice barely audible. "But there has to be something we can do! What about that agreement that the two of you signed when he was here for Elizabeth's and my wedding? Does that mean nothing now?"  
  
"There was nothing in the agreement that said that the Navy would rescue him if he failed to keep himself out of trouble in other areas. I can only guarantee him safe port here. Nothing more."  
  
"Then we've condemned him to die!"  
  
Norrington sighed. He'd anticipated this. Prepared himself, he thought. Within the last few months since Sparrow had made his clumsy escape from Port Royal, he had come to almost respect the pirate, and he felt that the captain could probably say the same. Not that either of them would say it verbally. They had their pride to think of, of course.  
  
On the way from his office where he had received the news to the blacksmith's shop, James Norrington had convinced himself that he would not support any kind of rescue attempt, nor would he allow one. While it would be a loss to Port Royal - he could barely come to grips with the idea that a pirate's death would be a loss and would not have thought so half a year before – if Captain Sparrow was no longer keeping other pirates out of their waters, it was not so much that he could risk anyone. That would be rash and foolish.  
  
Speaking of rash and foolish...... "I'll go," Will stated firmly.  
  
"No. I've been running ideas through my head all morning, Will, there is no way that you would pull it off."  
  
"Do you know where he is? Or a possible location?" Will watched the commodore's face. He knew, but he was reluctant to say. "I won't try anything.... stupid, as Jack would say, just go to them and explain that he is an asset to Port Royal, will that do?"  
  
"They will not give him up."  
  
"What makes you so sure?"  
  
"Because they sought him out, according to Mr. Gibbs."  
  
Will froze. "They were after him?"  
  
"Indeed."  
  
Will shook his head, resisting the urge to slam his hammer down on the anvil. "I have to do something, James," he muttered.  
  
"Will you sail with the Pearl?"  
  
"Aye."  
  
"I can have them step up the rate at which the damage is being repaired and give you the location," Norrington said at last, his hand finding its way to the bridge of his nose, massaging away a threatening headache. "And if worst comes to worst, I can write a letter demanding him into our custody, though that will do very little good, I can assure you."  
  
Will nodded as Norrington turned to leave. "Commodore?"  
  
"Hmm?"  
  
"One last thing...."  
  
"If I can."  
  
"Watch over Elizabeth for me, and don't let her follow."  
  
"That I can do."  
  
-----------------------------------  
  
The door to the brig swung open and Anderson ducked as he entered. "'ello there, Sparrow. Lovely day, isn't it?"  
  
"Just wonderful."  
  
"I'd like to relieve you of your lady for a while, if you don't mind."  
  
"I do mind."  
  
"That doesn't really matter."  
  
"Thought as much."  
  
Ana Maria stirred at his side where she had fallen asleep. "Wha's amatter?" she mumbled.  
  
Anderson motioned at Ana Maria. "Take her down the way, gents. This lady needs a brand. Give her one to match her captains."  
  
A man dragged Ana out as two more held Jack back. He fought against them until Anderson got right in his face. "Let's get down to business while they deal with her, shall we?"  
  
"I've no business with ye, sorry, mate."  
  
"You do now, Sparrow. It may mean her life."  
  
"You couldn' kill 'er any easier than ye could kill me."  
  
"We'll see." Anderson stood, pacing the small room. "You can leave, gents. Mr. Sparrow and I will be quite all right by ourselves." The two men nodded and left. Anderson turned a hateful eye on his captive. "I've heard your stories, Sparrow. I've head about the mutiny and the ten years without your precious ship. Most of all, though, I've heard of Cortez's treasure."  
  
Jack raised an eyebrow. "You turnin' pirate?"  
  
"I'm not getting paid enough in this job."  
  
"Tha' treasure's cursed."  
  
"The treasure is, yes," Anderson answered. "So I've heard, but I would assume your ship still anchors there. I want the other treasure, Sparrow. All the goods you've stored up over the years, and the treasure Barbossa stored. I want the coordinates to Isle de Muerta."  
  
"No."  
  
Anderson smirked. "You'll be begging me to let you tell me after this is said and done, Sparrow. Let me assure you of that." A woman's scream – Ana Maria's scream – echoed through the hallway. "That would be your dear almost ready to come back. Have fun, Jack. We'll be back shortly."  
  
As he was leaving another man tossed Ana Maria into the brig. She was clutching her right hand, her eyes closed shut.  
  
"Ana?" Jack called to her carefully. He inched forward, carefully touching her shoulder. She looked up at him, her hand slowly coming away from her arm, revealing a "P" burned into her arm, still warm to her touch. "Oh Ana..." the pirate captain breathed. "'m so sorry, luv." He pulled her into a carefully embrace. "I'll rip 'im apart, luv."  
  
"Don't get yerself killed."  
  
"I won't. But 'e'll be sorry 'e messed with us, luv. Mark my words."  
  
---------------------------  
  
Thanks very much for reviews! ( this is getting repetitive, but oh well, that's why I personalize it )  
  
Kungfuchick: Yes, he was awesome. One of the few politicians I admire. I'm glad you and your computer made up. That would have been bad if you hadn't. My laptop got mad at me once and just keeled over, never came back. Vengeful things, computers are. Could be because of all the times I threatened to throw it out the window...... I never did, though, honest!  
  
LaVieSansAmour: Ah yes, Norrington.... He's a good man, if not a bit cold. Ah well, that's all right. We'll make him better, maybe.... :) 


	5. ch5

Chapter Five: Plans made  
  
A/N: Anyone see former Pres. Bush skydive today? Coooool! Yeah... I thought that was nifty, but that's just me. I think I'd have a heart attack if I did it. :)  
  
Ana Maria woke up some time later to find herself lying down on Jack's lap. The pirate Captain was stretched out, his even breathing telling her that he was asleep. His eyes were clenched shut, as if he were in pain. She sat up and placed a hand on his face. "Jack?"  
  
"Huh?" He blinked as he woke up, looking slightly disoriented. "Wha' is it, luv?"  
  
"You all right?"  
  
He gave her a half smile. "Just dandy, luv."  
  
Ana frowned. It had been near three weeks since their run in with the pirate that wanted the Pearl. His ribs had healed nicely, but he'd pulled the stitches at least once of the gunshot wound in his side since he had been patched up. He was by no means completely healed.  
  
"An' they don' need to know that," Jack said, as if reading her mind.  
  
Ana looked down. "I worry about you."  
  
"I know, luv, but don'." He flashed her a wide grin. "I'm Captain Jack Sparrow. I'll be fine."  
  
"You say that as if that's enough."  
  
"An' isnot?"  
  
"Someday it won't be, Jack."  
  
"But for now it is, luv."  
  
------------------------------  
  
"You're not leaving me behind!"  
  
Will sighed heavily as he hooked his sword on his belt. "'Lizabeth, I won't put you in danger."  
  
Elizabeth glared. "I'm not a fragile doll, Will! You know that." She paused, a hurt look in her eyes. "They're my friends too."  
  
"I know," Will responded, pulling his wife into his arms. "But what about what we talked about last night?"  
  
"It's not for certain, Will!"  
  
"But it IS a possibility. Elizabeth, please stay?"  
  
"You've got it stuck in your head for me to stay here, haven't you?"  
  
"I do."  
  
"I'll be bored.  
  
"You'll be fine," Will answered her as he kissed her, hushing his lovely wife. "Don't worry. Jack and Ana Maria will be fine."  
  
"He's still hurt."  
  
"I know, but more than likely THEY don't know that. Or didn't when they picked him up."  
  
"That's not encouraging!"  
  
"The lad is only thinking of your safety, Elizabeth," her father's voice said from the doorway. The Governor stood next to Commodore Norrington. "I believe it's foolish enough for him to go gallivanting after pirates, but.... I'm beginning to also see the friendship that you share."  
  
"I assure you I have done all I can to assist your husband in his task," Norrington said stiffly. He made eye contact with her, his own thoughts portrayed in his gaze. He'll be fine. We know that God doesn't seem to want Jack Sparrow yet.  
  
Elizabeth hugged her husband. "Be safe," she whispered. "Come back to me in one piece."  
  
"Of course."  
  
"You better."  
  
"I will."  
  
----------------------------------  
  
Jack's ears perked when he heard the guard shifting outside their cell. He was mumbling something about no treasure being worth the possibility of a curse. So Anderson's underlings knew of the treasure.... That was interesting.  
  
A plan started to form just as the guards changed places, a new one replacing the old. Jack shifted under Ana Maria's sleeping form. He motioned for her to be quiet as he stood. "'ey, mate?" the pirate called to the guard.  
  
"Whadya want?"  
  
Jack leaned against the bars a bit, stretching his hands through them. The guard looked at him oddly. No surprise there. "So you an' Anderson want the treasure, eh?"  
  
"Aye. Tha's what we're aimin' at. Willing to tell where it is?"  
  
"Not to you, mate."  
  
"Then to who, pray tell?"  
  
"Tha' man that just left," the pirate answered, motioning with a partially limp hand out the way the first guard had left. "'e knows all 'bout it, mate. For a price, 'course." Jack leaned forward, hands on the bars to keep him from smacking into them. "Ya know, mate, I 'eard 'im talkin' earlier. 'e was sayin' somethin' to 'imself – asleep I 'magine – 'e went on mumblin' 'bout 'ow 'e was gonna get the gold an' any treasure for 'imself. 'e and an other guard in on it. Gonna kill anyone else in on it, 'e said. 'e and 'is friend gonna mutiny against yer good friend Anderson. What say you to that?"  
  
"I say yer a bloody lyin' pirate, tha's what!"  
  
Jack feigned hurt. "Son, why would I do tha'?"  
  
"Because yer a pirate. Why would you 'ave any reason to tell me 'bout a mutiny?"  
  
"Because, mate, I've 'ad my bad luck with mutinies before. I wouldn' even put my worst enemy through it, I'd wager. I can't stand any man tha' would turn on 'is captain, savvy? I'd guess I'd 'ate someone like tha' more 'n Anderson."  
  
The guard shifted. "Makes sense."  
  
"'Course it does."  
  
The guard began to fidget in his chair, eyes looking panicked. "'e's gonna kill us?"  
  
"Tha's jus' what 'e said, mate." Jack shrugged. "Tha's all I can tell ye."  
  
The guard nodded. "Yeah..." he mumbled, standing. He left without another word.  
  
Ana Maria looked up at all that. "You have a plan?"  
  
"I have a plan," he drawled, a well known smirk crossing his features.  
  
-----------------------------  
  
"What are they going to do with him?!"  
  
"Mrs. Bruckworth, please!" Will protested as he tossed another bag into the long boat. He had been slightly surprised with the speed that the Pearl had been repaired, but Norrington had pulled strings to have it done quickly. Now if he could just get this woman to leave him be so he could go rescue Jack.... Marie Bruckworth had staid at Port Royal with her husband after finding out that her son – whom she had not seen for a good fifteen or sixteen years – frequented the harbor. Will had almost convinced himself she was more than the average stuck up proper Londoner than he first thought she was, but her wailing was getting on his nerves. "I can't do anything for him unless you let me go, m'lady!"  
  
She stopped, tears streaming down her face. "But he'll be all right?"  
  
Will smiled. "Ma'am, he's Captain Jack Sparrow. Of course he'll be all right." That said, Will piled into the boat and started off for the Pearl.  
  
-----------------------------  
  
A/N: Okay, that was weird. I think LaVieSansAmour is having precognitive tendencies. I was just writing "oh.... I've only gotten one review for this chapter! How sad!" when one of those "You have mail" things popped up on my screen and I had another review! Yay! Lol Much thanks!  
  
Kungfuchick: Oh he will die... very very horrible death. ::evil cackle:: bwahahahahaa! Eh.... :: notices everyone is looking at her like the nutcase she is:: Umm.... Eh... ::goes back to writing::  
  
LaVieSansAmour: I swear.... You must be clairvoyant or something with the whole email thing. (see above note) really weird.... Here's the next addition, per you're request! :) Have fun 


	6. ch6

**Chapter Six: A Lovely Day for a Hanging**

A/n: Sorry for such a short chapter..... My brain is shutting down early today.... .

"What's this wonderful plan?" Ana Maria asked.  
  
Jack continued to smile as he heard raised voices down the hallway. Screaming about treasure and the like. "Why kill your enemy when they'll kill 'emselves?" he wondered aloud.  
  
She raised an eyebrow. "I 'ope this doesn' backfire on you."  
  
"It won'."  
  
"And you're sure of this?"  
  
"Aye."  
  
"How?"  
  
"Luv, I'm-"  
  
"Captain Jack Sparrow, yes I know."  
  
He grinned, pulling her close. "Then why ask, luv?"  
  
"Because someday that won't be enough."  
  
Jack blinked and released her. "All right, luv."  
  
"Jack..."  
  
He forced a smile and leaned his head back against the bars. "You just wait 'n see, darlin'. We'll be outa 'ere before ye know it."  
  
Ana Maria shifted in her seat. She would be more comforted if she felt like he was trying to convince her instead of himself.  
  
-----------------------------  
  
"How many days until we reach the destination?" Will hollered across the deck to Mr. Gibbs.  
  
"One if weather permits," Gibbs answered, taking a swig from his rum bottle. "Don't worry, lad, we'll reach 'em in time."  
  
Will nodded and looked over the railing. "I hope you're right."  
  
--------------------------------  
  
"Is that all you could do? Tell them the bearings and send them on their way?" Elizabeth demanded.  
  
Norrington sighed slightly. "I can do no more for them, Mrs. Turner."  
  
"Don't give me that, James! You can do more and you know it. What of the truce you and Jack signed at the wedding? Is it void now?"  
  
"Captain Sparrow's and my truce said nothing of saving him if anyone else were to catch him."  
  
"But it would have weight if you were to tell the East India Company that he helps Port Royal! I know it would."  
  
"Elizabeth..."  
  
"Do Will and the others have any hope in saving them? I want the truth, James."  
  
The commodore looked down for a moment, seemingly fascinated with his boots or perhaps just not meeting Elizabeth Turner's intense glare. "They'll more than likely get what they want out of them and then hang Jack," he said at last. "He's been branded before and they have the full right to do so."  
  
"And Ana Maria?"  
  
"I don't know, Elizabeth, I'm sorry. They may let her go with punishment, they may..... I don't know."  
  
Elizabeth nodded. "Thank you, James."  
  
---------------------------  
  
Jack stirred as he realized he'd fallen asleep. He blinked the sleep from his eyes, wondering how long he'd been dozing. Ana Maria was asleep next to him, her face peaceful. His senses jumped to life when he heard the guards coming towards the cell.  
  
"Eh, luv?" he whispered, shaking her slightly. She came too slowly, grumbling about being to early and just leave her be for a bit. "You need to wake up, Ana."  
  
Ana Maria blinked her eyes open just as the door to the cell swung open. Anderson walked in. "We got our information elsewhere, Sparrow," he said tightly.  
  
"Really? Didja now? So I guess we're free to leave then, eh?"  
  
"Not quite," Anderson answered with a smug smirk. "Today's a lovely day for a hanging, isn't it, Sparrow?"  
  
Jack starred up at him. He didn't say a word as two men hauled him to his feet and dragged him out of the cell. Ana Maria sat back in horror. She knew he was waiting for his "opportune moment" that he was so fond of, but that could be damned now. She didn't want to see him die.  
  
------------------------------  
  
Kungfuchick: Well.... He WAS planning something.... Poor Jack! I'm so mean to him....  
  
LaVieSansAmour: Ah yes, Jack's grin... ::melts::  
  
Queen-Misift-01: Ah! Poor you! I feel so bad for you! Well I hope you do awesome on your tests! I'm sure you will. 


	7. ch7

Chapter Six: To the Rescue....? Please?  
  
"Jus' to ease curiosity, mate, who'd ye get the bearings from?" Jack asked as he was being dragged along.  
  
"That is none of your concern, now is it, Sparrow? Just stay quiet and move along."  
  
"You checked 'em out, eh? You know it's an island that no one can find unless one's all ready been 'ere, eh?"  
  
"But you seemed to find it nicely, hmm? I've heard about your daring escape from Commodore Norrington not long ago from Port Royal."  
  
"Didja? An' you think I won' be doin' the same 'ere?"  
  
"Will Turner is not in a place where he can help you. Nor will he be."  
  
"An' you think I can't get outa 'ere all by me onesies?"  
  
"I don't."  
  
Jack frowned slightly. "You've another thing comin' then, mate."  
  
"You might wish."  
  
------------------------------  
  
Will was ready to swim the way to the shore by the time they reached the small island that the East India Company was using to hold Jack on. His mind had played through a dozen times over the different scenarios of what could happen, both good and bad. His mind wandered over to how Jack had been on board the _Crimson Wave_ not too long before. Beaten, bloodied, half dying..... He didn't want to see his friend like that again.  
  
"Ye'll do 'im no good if ye get caught before we get to 'im," Gibbs told the anxious blacksmith.  
  
"I know, but we have to do something." Will tried to focus on the good scenario: They went in, found Jack and Ana Maria unharmed, and got out with out much of a fuss from the guards. He knew that was a dream that was very unlikely. Possible.... but not probable.  
  
"Tha's what we're doin' 'ere, lad. Let's get movin', shall we?"  
  
"Most certainly."  
  
------------------------------------  
  
Gibbs and Will were the only ones that came ashore. "Best to keep the party small," Will had advised, "so we have less of a chance of being seen."  
  
"Looks like 'eir gettin' ready for somethin' big," Gibbs mumbled.  
  
"Aye... We best hurry."  
  
The duo made their way down into the dungeons, sneaking past sleeping guards and the such.  
  
"Will? Gibbs?" The two of them turned to see a hand reaching out from behind the bars. "You daft fools, here!"  
  
"Ana Maria!" Gibbs exclaimed in a hushed whisper.  
  
"Aye," she answered. "Get me outa here! Jack's in trouble."  
  
"And this is new?" Will deadpanned as he looked at the lock and glanced back at the sleeping guard not far from the cell. "These are the same kinds of cells as in Port Royal, but it makes noise to open them...."  
  
"Well don' you two 'ave a gun or sword? You can fight."  
  
"And let the entire world know we're here," Will pointed out.  
  
"'eir goin' to 'ang Jack, idiot! We 'ave to get out now!"  
  
"Hang him?"  
  
"Aye."  
  
Will looked down, mind reeling at the new information. "Right," he said after what seemed like ages and motioned for Gibbs to stand ready to fight as he moved a large wooden table to use as leverage. The door fell off and the guard stirred own the way. "He must be drunker than Mr. Brown," Will mumbled.  
  
"More than likely," Ana answered.  
  
"Lass, what 'appened to yer arm?" Gibbs asked, noticing the makeshift bandages around it.  
  
Ana Maria snatched it back towards her. "They decided I needed a matchin' brand with Jack," she answered. "C'mon, we don' 'ave all day to save 'im."  
  
The two men nodded, sneaking past the drunk, sleeping guard once more.  
  
-------------------------------  
  
Anderson smirked as he tightened the bonds around Jack's hands. "You know you'll die here today, don't you?"  
  
"There's a possibility I'll die everyday."  
  
Anderson's smirk turned into an evil grin as he pulled the noose around Jack's neck. "You've been through this before, haven't you, Jack?" He tightened the noose. "Short drop and a sudden stop, isn't that it?"  
  
"Never killed me before," Jack answered with a grin.  
  
"There's a first time for everything."  
  
-------------------------------------  
  
Ana Maria and the two men rounded the corner with haste and Jack came into view. Ana's eyes widened as she realized they might be too late. "Stop!" she hollered without thinking. She watched as Anderson's eyes turned to meet hers.  
  
"What are you doing here?" he growled.  
  
"Not letting you hang my captain," she answered.  
  
"Too bad."  
  
----------------------------------  
  
"Sir?" an officer called to Anderson. "There's another ship coming into bay. It has the flag of the British Navy on it... out of Port Royal. It looks like the Dauntless, sir."  
  
Anderson growled something under his breath. "Take them," he answered his officer, nodding towards Ana Maria and the others. "I won't have them ruining this. And keep the Dauntless busy for just a couple of minutes." He looked back at Jack, a grin spreading across his features. "And here it ends." He kicked the stool out from under Jack and the pirate felt himself drop.  
  
Jack braced himself, ready for the possible snapping sound that might follow. It didn't, but the choking feeling did. He couldn't breathe, couldn't really even hear what was going on around him. There was no sword below his feet to stand upon and he tried not to struggle and use up any air he might have left in his body.  
  
He heard Ana Maria screaming his name, vaguely. Was the whelp there? It looked like him, but he couldn't be sure with everything spinning like it was. He felt his eyes closing shut and he could do nothing to stop them.  
  
-----------------------------------  
  
Ana Maria watched in horror as Anderson kicked the stool out from under Jack's feet and her captain dropped. She was too far away to hear if his neck snapped or not, but she could see he was still alive. If they could get to him, that was a good sign. If they couldn't......  
  
Officers from under Anderson's control stormed the area and grabbed at Will and Gibbs and Ana. The pirates and blacksmith fought with everything they had, but it wasn't enough. Ana finally got a good look at Jack. His eyes were closed. "JACK!!!"  
  
"Look at tha'," one of the officers commented. "Looks like the commodore from Port Royal."  
  
----------------------------------  
  
A/N: Yay! Evil cliffhanger! Please R&R, as usual  
  
LaVieSansAmour: My only reviewer for the last chapter, it would seem! Thanks very much! I'm sorry, I had to hang him.... It was all part of my plan for the story! But c'mon, he's Captain Jack Sparrow, you think I'd actually be able to kill him? Sorry it took me a couple days to get this one out. I went off and wrote a short story lol. Oh well, I'll try to get the next chapter out either some time today or early tomorrow. 


	8. ch8

**Chapter Eight: I'll be Here**  
  
A/N: Oh my goodness.... I thought Jackfan2 was going to come after me for a second... LOL! If you haven't read her review, then you have no idea what I'm talking about, but she was very firm in her beliefs that I should keep Jack alive. What say the rest of you?  
  
---------------------  
  
"What do we owe to this visit, Commodore Norrington?" Anderson called, feeling slightly safer since Jack had passed out. He'd be dead very soon and this would be done with.  
  
Norrington came towards the platform. "I've come to request Captain Jack Sparrow be released into the custody of Port Royal."  
  
"Have you now?"  
  
"I have."  
  
"And if I say no?"  
  
"I have documentation that we have every right to take him. Please release him from that rope. If he is to hang it will be in Port Royal." By this time Norrington had stepped up onto the platform. "Now, sir, before I have to take you in for a certain merchant vessel I know was taken by your men not two weeks ago."  
  
Anderson paled.  
  
"Now, sir."  
  
Anderson reached out and sliced his sword through the ropes, his mind running the whole time on how to get himself out of this mess. Did Norrington know about the ship two weeks ago, or was he bluffing? How much else did he know?  
  
Jack fell to the platform with a sickening thud and lay there, his breathing coming in gulps as he tried to refill his lungs that had been oxygen deprived the last few moments. Even as his body tried to bring air into his lungs, his eyes remained closed.  
  
Norrington continued to glare at Anderson. "Now please release Mr. Turner as he is a subject of the crown and Miss Ana Maria and Mr. Gibbs because they are under the same truce that has saved their captain today."  
  
"What truce is this?" Anderson growled. "Making deals with pirates now, are we, Commodore?"  
  
"Only when it benefits Port Royal, in which this did."  
  
"So you'd make a truce with anyone if it benefited Port Royal?"  
  
"Not you."  
  
Anderson's eyes widened. "You said if I cut the rope that you'd – "  
  
"I said nothing of the sort. I said if you did not release him into my custody that I would take you in."  
  
Ana Maria, who had struggled away from her captors during their fascination with what was happening with Anderson, ran up and climbed up to the platform. Jack had stopped gasping for air as much as he had been before and his first mate carefully reached over to him and moved some of his unruly hair from his face. He was far too pale for his normally tanned features and his breathing, while it wasn't gasping, was still unsteady. His neck was bruising all ready where the rope had tightened against him. "Jack?" she whispered, almost afraid to wake him, if he would wake.  
  
Jack gave a small groan, but showed no other real signs of life. Ana Maria pushed back the tears that threatened. Her tears were rare and she would NOT be seen crying in front of these people here. She hadn't cried when they had forced the red hot brand onto her skin and she would not cry now. She did pull her captain into her arms and hold him, trying to focus on what Norrington was saying.  
  
"You are under arrest for the pirating of the merchant vessel out of Port Royal two weeks ago. You have a right to a trial as a citizen of the crown. I suggest you come quietly."  
  
"And yet you'll let him off scott-free," Anderson growled, pointing toward Jack's limp form.  
  
"He has a truce with Port Royal that is none of your concern." Several of Norrington's men came to take Anderson, who looked shocked at the happenings of the day.  
  
Anderson shook his head. This couldn't be happening. He was supposed to be off for the treasure now. A rich man. Possibly an immortal man. Why was this happening? Sparrow was supposed to be dead and he was supposed to live. No....  
  
"He hasn't woken yet," Ana Maria hollered at Norrington. "He needs help!"  
  
"His _Pearl_ is docked over that way. I'd suggest you get him back to Port Royal and see a doctor there." Norrington raised an eyebrow at her. "Have some faith in your captain, Miss Ana Maria."  
  
Ana watched him walk away as Will and Gibbs approached. "Get him on the _Pearl_," she ordered.  
  
--------------------------------  
  
"Has he still not woken?" Will asked as he peeked into the captain's quarters.  
  
Ana Maria shook her head. "He's been dreaming, mumbling, but not waking."  
  
Will nodded. "He'll be all right, Ana."  
  
"I know."  
  
The blacksmith stood silent for a moment. "Ana, you should get some rest. I'll sit up with him, if you'd like."  
  
"No."  
  
"You can't just run yourself ragged. He'll be angry with you."  
  
"Let 'im be angry."  
  
Will sighed heavily. He had noticed when the Black _Pearl_ had left the last time out of Port Royal that her captain and first mate were a tad bit closer than usual. Norrington had said something about walking in on Jack and Ana when he boarded the Crimson Wave weeks before. Now Ana had become even more protective of her captain than usual. The blacksmith wasn't sure he'd ever seen this side of the lady pirate. The side that desperately needed her captain. Her love. Though she'd never admit that aloud.  
  
Ana noticed Will leaving but said nothing. She only leaned in and placed a light kiss on Jack's forehead where his bandana usually resided. "I love you, Jack. Please don't leave me, luv.... I promised I'd stay with you, and I will. That first night when we picked you up from Port Royal, I promised, and I won't go back on it."  
  
Jack groaned as his eyes opened slowly, meeting Ana's. "Ana.... Yer cryin', luv.... Wha' 'appened? You all right? 'ey didn' 'urt ye more, did they? I'll-"  
  
"Hush, you daft fool," she mumbled, not holding back tears any longer. "They didn't hurt me anymore.... I was just worried about you."  
  
"Me? I'm fine, luv."  
  
"You wouldn' wake up."  
  
"'m sorry...." Jack cocked his head to the side slightly, mind slowly remembering what had happened in the past day or two. The last thing he remembered was the stool going out from under him and the feeling of suffocating. "'ow's yer arm, luv?"  
  
"It's fine."  
  
"Sure?"  
  
"Aye."  
  
"You really won' leave me?"  
  
Ana made a face and wiped her tears away. "Jack, you idiot, don' make me promise things twice. 'Course I won' leave you, you jus' better do the same."  
  
"Tha's a fine promise indeed, luv. I think one I should keep."  
  
She grinned at him and leaned in, kissing him. He grinned against her and pulled her into the bed, deepening the kiss. It had taken them a while to get to the point that they belonged, but sometimes the best things were worth waiting for. "I love you."  
  
Ana pulled away. That had been the first time since the Crimson Wave that Jack had come out and said those words to her, and the first time he wasn't responding to her. They were sincere, she hoped. "Jack?"  
  
"Yes, luv?"  
  
"You know how much weight that word holds, don' you?" she asked slowly. "Is'not a word to throw around lightly."  
  
"I know, luv."  
  
"So you really mean it?"  
  
Jack stopped. She was right, it wasn't a word to simply throw around. That's why he found himself being slapped every time he went to Tortuga. He threw the term love around far too much, but with Ana Maria, it was real. "Aye, luv, I mean it with everythin' in me."  
  
She smiled. "That's all I needed to know."  
  
---------------------------------  
  
Jack stretched as he stepped onto the deck. Port Royal was in sight and the end of this adventure was coming to a close. The next one would surface soon enough, he was sure, but for now it was nice to simply stand on the deck of his ship, his _Pearl_, stretch, and let the water spray in his face.  
  
"You sure you don't need to see a doctor, Jack?"  
  
"You worry too much, lad," Jack told Will as he gave him a lopsided grin. "Jus' a little hangin'."  
  
"Oh just."  
  
Jack continued to grin as he ran a hand through his freshly braided hair. The beads clanked together, free of the bandana that usually held them together. "Thank you, Will," he said after a long silence.  
  
"For what?"  
  
"Coming after me."  
  
Will smiled. "Jack, we're friends. Friends help one another."  
  
"Is that wha' they do?" the pirate wondered aloud. "I never knew that."  
  
At first Will thought he was being sarcastic, but he quickly came to realizing he was simply being truthful, a small feat in itself of course.  
  
"'m surprised 'Lizabeth didn' come 'long as well, lad. She's usually right in the middle of everything."  
  
Will grinned. "Someone had to keep your mother from having a fit."  
  
Jack cocked his head. "She cared?"  
  
"She cares more than you'll believe."  
  
"Perhaps...."  
  
"Jack, there's another reason Elizabeth didn't come, but it's very secret. Even her father doesn't know, and we don't know for sure, but....."  
  
A grin spread across the captain's face and his eyes held amusement. "Someone couldn' wait 'till the wedding night, eh? Glad to know yer not a eunuch, kid."  
  
"JACK!"  
  
Jack blinked. "Wha? You are?"  
  
"No!"  
  
"Well good! 'm sure 'Lizabeth was glad to find that out."  
  
"I'm not having this conversation..." Will groaned.  
  
----------------------------  
  
"Will!" Elizabeth squealed – for lack of a better word – when she saw her husband. She wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him.  
  
"Do I get tha' treatment as well since I was the one everyone was after?" Jack asked with a wide, gold-toothed grin.  
  
"Not from me you won't," Elizabeth said with a smile. "But I will give you a hug. It's good to see you safe, Jack." She did hug him, a bit to his surprise.  
  
"So I 'ear Will couldn' wait for the night 'e was 'spose to, eh?" Jack whispered into her ear.  
  
She pulled back and slapped him. "JACK SPARROW!"  
  
"Tha's cap'n, luv," he said with a grin. "Why does everyone forget tha'?"  
  
"Because they know they'll get a rise outa ya, Jack," Ana Maria said from behind.  
  
Jack grinned. "All right, if tha's all."  
  
Ana grinned kissed him. "I love you," she whispered.  
  
"Love you too, Ana. Always."  
  
----------------------------  
  
A/N: Tha's it for this story! For the unspoken part of the story, Anderson hangs for his crimes and Elizabeth is going to have a boy. ::grins:: I just don't know what I'm going to name him. Any suggestions, because he'll be in the next story. I've got at least two more chapter stories planned out for this series. I might have more as time goes on. So if you have suggestions for naming Elizabeth and Will's son, let me know, savvy?  
  
Thanks very much to everyone who's been reviewing through out this series! I really appreciate it! Makes me want to write more! And also thanks to everyone at the Black Pearl Scrolls! I just joined and everyone's so nice!!  
  
JackFan2: ::hides:: ::pokes head out carefully:: I didn' kill 'im! Like I promised! And I updated today! Wohoo! Yay! Go me! I wouldn' wan' ya babblin' like an idiot, savvy? :) Thanks for readin' and 'ope to see ya back reviewing in the next one!  
  
Kungfuchick: ::big hug:: You and LaVieSansAmour are probably my most faithful reviewers! My greatest thanks to you! S'okay 'bout the review! FF.net is picky, we all know that lol. Hope to see you reviewing the next when it comes out!  
  
LaVieSansAmour: I know I haven't gotten a review yet from you, but I just wanted to give you a hug too! ::hugs:: Thanks for keepin' up with the story and reviewing so much! I'm sorry I hung Jack... sort of... well, no, I'm not, but I still didn't kill him! So it's all good :) Hope I didn't cause too much stress over it though! 


End file.
